Detective Conan: Sorry but I'm a thief
by Yuya Yasaki
Summary: Der 17-Jährige Shinichi Kudo lebt sein Leben als Meisterdetektiv, der der Polizei bei so manch kniffligen Fall hilft. Doch im Verborgenen hat er ein zweites Leben. Etwas, dass niemand jemals herausfinden darf...
1. chapter 1

Prolog:

Die Straße, vor dem Museum war gefüllt, mit Menschen, die alle darauf warteten, dass der weltberühmte Phantomdieb 1412, auch unter dem Namen Kaito KID bekannt, sich den wertvollen "Blood-Eye" einen riesigen Rubin, stahl. Er hatte seinen Raub auf 22 Uhr angesetzt. Polizeikommissar Nakamori, der vor Jahren die Leitung über die KID-Fälle übernommen hatte, schrie seine Leute an, alle Eingänge zu bewachen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm der Dieb erneut entkam. Er hatte für alles vorgesorgt, jedes noch so kleine Schlupfloch gestopft und war für alles bereit. Seine Tochter würde stolz auf ihn sein, wo sie doch so oft daran zweifelte, dass er es jemals schaffen würde.

Ein 17-Jähriger Junge, mit marineblauen Augen beobachtete ihn lächelnd, von der Eingangshalle aus. Der Polizeikommissar hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf die Eingänge, obwohl der gesuchte Dieb schon längst drinnen war. Da wäre es ein leichtes den Edelstein zu stehlen. Er zog sich zurück und schlich leise zum Zentrum, des Museums, wo "Blood-Eye" auf einem Podest lag. Nur wenige Polizeioffiziere waren hier. Fünf an der Zahl. Sie bemerkten ihn garnicht, sondern hatten die Blicke auf die Decke gerichtet.

Wie nachlässig von ihnen! dachte der Teenager zufrieden und nahm zwei Kugeln aus seiner Jackentasche. Sie waren mit Schlafgas gefüllt und dafür bestimmt die Wachen auszuschalten. Vorsichtig rollte er je eine nach rechts und nach links. Drei Sekunden hatte er, bevor sie ihren Inhalt verströmten. Genau um 22 Uhr, wie er es berechnet hatte, schliefen die Wachen ein und er konnte sich dem Podest nähern. Nurnoch eine dünne Schicht aus Glas trennte ihn von seiner Beute, die er mithilfe eines seiner vielen Werkzeuge zersplittern ließ.

Nun lag er vor ihm, der Rubin, der über eine Millionen Yen wert war. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nahm er ihn, steckte ihn ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war eigentlich ziemlich glatt gelaufen. Er war hereingekommen, ohne aufzufallen, hatte sich den Stein geschnappt und musste nicht einmal einen seiner Tricks verwenden. Es war schon schade, denn er hatte sich ein paar neue ausgedacht, um seine Fans zu begeistern. Vielleicht sollte er seine Tarnung draußen aufgeben, schließlich warteten sie auf ihn, aber er hatte heute noch etwas vor und keine Lust wieder die ganze Nacht von Polizeisirenen gestört zu werden.

Erwartungsvolle "KID"-Schreie erwarteten ihn, vor dem Eingang. Die Menge wurde ungeduldig, weil das Spektakel noch nicht begonnen hatte, obwohl der angesagte Zeitpunkt längst überschritten worden war. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch zeigen. Zumindest einen kleinen Augenblick. Er war ein Magier, der sein Puplikum unterhalten musste, sonst erledigte er seinen Job nicht richtig und das würde er sich nie verzeihen. Lächelnd entledigte er sich seiner Verkleidung und nahm eine Rauchbombe in die Hand. Nur kurz. Er musste sich nur kurz zeigen, dann konnte er verschwinden. Er sprintete durch die Glastür, die splitternd zerbrach, nach draußen. Ein Schnippen mit den Fingern genügte, um alle Scheinwerfer auf ihn zu richten und seinen weißen Anzug, wie Schnee im Sonnenlicht, leuchten zu lassen. Die Menge jubelte begeistert. Ihr Meistermagier war aufgetaucht und wie es schien, hatte er seine Magie bereits wirken lassen und seine Beute eingesackt.

"Da bist du ja KID!" ließ sich Nakamori vernehmen "Los! Schnappt ihn euch!"

Der Magier zischte missbilligend. Der Polizeikommissar ließ ihn nicht einmal seine Show machen. Er hatte keinen seiner Sätze sagen können, um seine Zuschauer zu verzaubern. Dann eben nicht. Er war selbst schuld. Die Leute würden sich bei ihm beschweren und nicht bei dem Phantomdieb.

Bevor die Offiziere ihn erreichen konnten, warf er seine Rauchbombe auf den Boden und machte sich ungesehen aus dem Staub. Es gab dort nichts weiteres für ihn zu tun.

Flink rannte er durch die Straßen. Das war bereits Gewohnheit für ihn und er kannte die besten Routen, um schnell von einem Ort, zu einem Anderen zu kommen. Das musste er auch, sonst wäre seine Karriere als Phantomdieb schnell vorbei und er im Gefängnis. Seine KID-Kleidung war er in einer Seitenstraße losgeworden. Sie wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen, wenn er sie bis nach Hause getragen hätte und jeder Polizist, in ganz Tokyo wäre hinter ihm hergewesen. Das hätte sein Vorankommen nur unnötig erschwert. Um die nächste Ecke biegend holte er seine Beute aus der Tasche. Er wollte nachschauen, ob es der gesuchte Edelstein _Pandora_ war, weswegen er überhaupt diese Raubzüge beging. Gespannt hielt er ihn nach oben, vor den Mond... und wurde enttäscht. Er war es nicht. Das hieß, er musste ihn, wie immer zurückschicken und nach dem nächsten Riesenedelstein Ausschau halten, so wie schon die etlichen Male davor. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was er machen würde, wenn er ihn tatsächlich irgendwann fand. Er glaubte nicht, dass es ihm leicht fallen würde einfach aufzuhören Kaito KID zu sein. Und Nakamori-keibun würde wahrscheinlich schier verzweifeln, weil seine Beute ein zweites Mal ins Nichts verschwindet, wie schon acht Jahre zuvor.

"Hattest du diese Mal Glück?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme, hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um. Dort stand, in schwarzer Hose und Hemd ein Junge, der genauso aussah, wie er selbst. Nur die Augen, die ein helles Himmelblau hatten, zeigten den Unterschied, zwischen den beiden Jungs.

"Leider nicht. Aber ich gebe nicht auf." antwortete der Magier bestimmt.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen aus.

"Und da will noch einer sagen ein Detektive wäre zielstrebig."


	2. chapter 2

Case 1:

Der Alarm meines Weckers ließ mich aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. Schläfrig tastete ich nach dem Ausschaltknopf, während das schrille Piepsen Wellen des Schmerzes durch meinen Schädel sante. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich mir erwas anderes besorgte, um mich morgends zu wecken, doch das Problem war, dass ich nur dadurch dann wirklich aufstand.

Als ich endlich die Folterqual ausgestellt hatte, zog ich mich langsam an und machte mich für die Schule fertig. Lieber würde ich mich jetzt in den Sessel in der Hauseigenen Bibliothek setzen und mich in einem Buch vertiefen. In meiner Hinsicht brachte das sowieso mehr, als acht Stunden, pro Tag, in einem stickigen Klassenzimmer, mit lauter nervenden Mitschülern zu sitzen und sich irgendwelches Zeug anzuhören, dass man schon kannte. Interessant wäre es ja, wenn wenigstens etwas neues drankommen würde, doch durch meinen großen Lesebedarf hatte ich das Meiste schon ein Jahr vorher gelernt, bevor wir überhaupt mit dem Thema anfingen.

Außerdem war ich hundemüde. Es war noch eine Lange Nacht geworden, mit den ganzen Schreibaufgaben, die wir bekommen hatte. Ein weiterer sinnloser Aspekt von Schule.

Meine Freundin Ran Mori, die Tochter des ehemaligen Polizeikommissar Kogoro Mori, der nun sein Leben als Detektiv ohne Aufträge fristete, war da anderer Meinung. Sie fand die Schule als wichtig, weil man so auch mal mit anderen Leuten Kontakt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich nie rauskam. Um genau zu sein tat ich das sogar ziemlich oft, um zum Beispiel der Polizei bei schwierigen Fällen zu helfen. Ich war nicht umsonst als der Oberschülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo Repräsentant des östlichen Japans bekannt.

Ich packte gerade meine restlichen Schulsachen in meine Tasche, als es klingelte. Nicht überrascht vermutete ich, dass es Ran wqr. Wir liefen jeden Tag zusammen zur Schule, da mein Haus auf ihrem Weg war. Sie kam immer zur selben Zeit, wobei ich manchmal viel zu früh vor der Tür stand und sie manchmal, so wie heute, klingeln musste um mich zu erinnern, dass ich spät dran war.

Ich schnappte meine Tasche und machte mich auf. Wenn sie länger als eine Minute warten musste, konnte sie ziemlich unangenehm werden und da sie Kapitänin des Karateteams unserer Schule war, würde das für mich nicht gut enden. Sie nickte mir zu, als ich duch das Tor kam und wir liefen schweigend den langweiligsten Stunden des Tages entgegen. Ich sehnte mich jetzt schon nach dem Abend, bevor wir das Grundstück der Teitan Oberschule überhaupt betreten hatten. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt doch ein Buch her.

In der ersten Stunde hatten wir Englisch. Ich sage nur "Poor me!". Der Unterricht war so langweilig, dass ich mich wunderte, dass ich nicht einschlief. Heute hatte ich sogar mal das Glück, dass unsere Lehrerin mich in Ruhe ließ.

Nach der Schule rief ich bei Hattorie an. Er war der repräsentierende Oberschülerdetektiv des Westen Japans und lebte in Osaka. Ich hatte ihn kennengelernt, als er einmal nach Tokio gekommen war, weil sein Vater, der oberste Polizeikommissar von Osaka, zu einer geschäftlichen Feier eingeladen worden war. (Inspektor Megure hatte mich damals auch mitgenommen)

Am Tag zuvor hatte er mich angerufen, um mich nach meinem Rat, bei einem bestimmten Fall, zu Fragen. Man hatte ihm angehört, dass es ihm schwer viel zuzugeben, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Es ging um einen Mordfall in einem der Außenbezierke von Osaka und es gab gewisse Verbindungen zu mehreren Raubzüge, die in Tokio stattgefunden hatte.

Sofort meldete sich die typisch, genervte Stimme, mit Kansai-Dialekt.

"Was is' Kudo? Haste grad' nix andres vor, als mich zu störn?"

"Sei mal nicht so abweisend, ich hab dir schließlich bei der Sache gestern geholfen." antwortete ich mahnend.

Er grummelte missmutig, weil er wusste, dass ich recht hatte, auch wenn er das niemals offen zugeben würde.

"Also, wie ist gestern abgelaufen? Habt ihr den Täter geschnappt?"

Mit ein paar Sätzen erzählte er mir, was sich am Vortag abgespielt hatte, nachdem er meinen hilfreichen Tipp gehört hatte. Der Mörder, ein Mann mit dem Namen Katishino Yamamoto, der aus Tokio kam, hatte seinen Geschäftskollegen Iitime Uramu umgebracht, da dieser bei einem der Bankräube in Tokio gesehen worden war und die Polizei mit Phantombildern nach ihm suchte. Dabei hatte er den Fehler gemacht, selbst gesehen zu werden, wie er den Raum, kurz nach dem Mord verließ. Er war in einer abgelegenen Wohnung, in Osaka, gefunden und überführt worden.

"Mein Vater hat sofort ein Fax an die Polizeipräfektur in Tokio geschickt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass auch die Raubfälle gelöst sin'." endete er und versuchte dabei so wenig Kansai mit einzubringen, wie er konnte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er damit darauf hindeuten, dass er beides konnte und ich nicht. Leider hatte er damit absolut recht.

"Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Kudo? Ich hab' gehört Kaito KID soll wieder in Aktion getreten sein. Hast du endlich 'ne Spur wer er is'?"

Meine Hände verkrampften sich, doch ich sagte so lässig wie möglich: "Nö, noch nicht. Aber ich konzentrier mich sowieso mehr auf andere Fälle. Inspektor Nakamori hat mich noch nicht um meine Hilfe gefragt und viele der Diebstähle passieren außerhalb von Beika."

"Was is' 'n mit dir los? Sonst lasste dich doch auch net bitten." In der Überraschung war er wieder zu Kansai gewechselt. "Is' irgendwas vorgefallen, von dem ich nix weiß?"

 _Wenn du wüsstest..._ dachte ich schelmisch lächelndWenn irgendwer wüsste, was ich wusste, würde er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskommen.

"Nichts Besonderes."

Einen Moment war es in der Leitung still und ich fragte mich, ob Heiji aufgelegt hatte, dann hörte ich ein Knistern und das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses.

"Was machst du, Hattori?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Ich pack meine Sachen." antwortete er " Ich wollt' doch morgen nach Tokio kommen. Hab' jetzt aba entschieden das heut' schon zu machen. Wir haben sowieso hier in Osaka schon ab heut' Ferien."

"Warum das?" fragte ich, so ruhig wie möglich und fing an, mich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Das kam unerwartet. Wenn er jetzt, mit dem Zug, losfuhr, würde er in ein paar Stunden hier ankommen, und es gab noch etwas, dass ich unbedingt vorher erledigen musste.

"Wenn du dich nicht mit KID beschäftigen willst, muss ich das tun. Was bedeutet, dass ich direkt anfangen muss." erklärte er, während er in irgendetwas herumwühlte. "Das verlangt meine Ehre als Detektiv!"

 _Oh je!_ dachte ich nur. Der meinte das ernst!

Meine Schritte wurden schneller, bis mein Füße nur so über den Asphalt flogen.

"Du, Hattori, ich muss Schluss machen. Mir ist gerade etwas wichtiges eingefallen, dass ich machen muss." keuchte ich und legte auf, bevor er noch etwas erwiedern konnte.

Ich erreichte mein Haus und schloss, mit einer fließenden Bewegung, das Tor auf, dass hinter mir mit einem Scheppern zufiel. Jetzt wusste bestimmt die ganze Nachbarschaft, dass ich da war. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn gleich der Professor von nebenan klingeln würde, um mir eine seiner neuen verrückten Erfingungen zu zeigen. Eigentlich mochte ich ihn, da ich ihn schon von Klein auf kannte, aber manchmal ging er mit seinen Ideen einfach zu weit.

Ich sprintete die Treppe hoch, schmiss, in meinem Zimmer, meine Tasche auf das Bett und begann hektisch herumzusuchen. Doch ich fand nicht, was ich vor hatte zu finden. Es war wie, als wären die Sachen vom Erdboden verschluckt. Panik überkam mich. Hatte vielleicht irgendjemand in meiner Abwesenheit das Haus durchsucht und sie mitgenommen.

Dann bemerkte ich den Zettel, auf dem Schreibtisch, darauf standen fünf Worte:

 _ **Ich habe mich darum gekümmert!**_

Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

 **Später am Tag:**

"Hier bin ich!" rief Heiji von unten, während er sturmklingelte, als wäre das nicht schon genug. Meine Nachbarn dachten bestimmt, da wäre irgendein Verrückter unterwegs. Seufzend stieg ich die Treppen hinab, um ihm die Tür zu öffnen. Durch das Zauntor ging er wahrscheinlich gerade selbst, da musste ich ihn nicht hereinlassen.

Er begrüßte mich, mit einem breiten Grinsen und seiner, wie üblich, geschulterten Baseballtasche.

"Na? Hab ich nich' gesagt, dass ich mich gleich auf den Weg mach'?" fragte er gut gelaunt.

Warum nochmal hatte ich ihn eingeladen über die Weihnachtsferien zu mir zu kommen? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Konnte auch sein, dass er sich selbst eingeladen hatte. Jetzt hatte ich ihn zumindest an der Backe.

"Wo ist Kazuha?" wollte ich wissen, als ich merkte, dass er alleine war. Sie war seine Freundin aus Kindertagen und ich hatte das Gefühl sie liebten sich, waren aber zu stolz, um es zuzugeben.Trotzdem gingen sie fast überall zusammen hin. Eigentlich war es die gleiche Situation, wie bei Ran und mir.

"Die hab' ich zu Ran geschickt. Hab' ihr gesagt, dass sie nich' dazu passt, wenn sich zwei Detektive unterhalten. Sie stört nur." erklärte er "Sie kommt dann morgen vorbei."

"Ich glaube heute wäre dann auch ein wenig spät. Vergiss nicht. Wir haben schon 11 Uhr abends. Jetzt komm endlich rein. Ich will schlafen gehen. Anders als du hab ich nämlich morgen noch Schule." erinnerte ich ihn. "Warum bist du überhaupt so gut gelaunt? Bist du nicht müde?"

"Nein! Ich hab auf dem Weg hierher geschlafen, um fit zu sein, damit ich gleich anfangen kann nach KIDs Identität zu suchen."

Ich führte ihn zu seinem Zimmer, wo er seine Tasche ablegte und sofort wieder hinaus stürmte.

"Ich muss gleich wieder los, zu dem Museum, dass KIDs letztes Ziel war." erklärte er "Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkomm, also lass am besten die Tür offen."

"Nimm doch einfach den Ersatzschlüssel mit." Schlug ich genervt vor "Er hängt am Hutständer. Gute Nacht!"

Ich ließ ihn im Gang zurück und lief, mit schweren Schritten, die Treppe hoch. Zwei Nächte hintereinander kam ich nun schon spät ins Bett. Ich hoffte, das würde nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich lange schlafen musste. Im Gegenteil, ich brauchte nur ein paar Stunden, um wach zu sein, doch in den letzten Tagen war viel passiert, das mich erschöpft hatte.

"Warum ausgerechnet am Hutständer?" rief Heiji zu mir hoch.

Ich antwortete nicht. Sollte er es doch selbst herausfinden.

Irgenwann hörte ich die Tür und wusste, dass er gegangen war.


	3. chapter 3

Case 2:

Heiji weckte mich am nächsten Morgen, mit einem aufgeregten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Rate mal, was ich heute Nacht noch heraus bekommen habe." grinste er selbstzufrieden und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier vor meiner Nase herum. "Kaito KID hat den Stein schon zurück gegeben!"

"Na und?" stöhnte ich genervt, "Das macht er doch jedes Mal! Was soll daran also so toll sein?"

Er lächelte wissend. "Auf dem Rubin hat sich 'n wenig Stoff befunden. Nur 'n paar winzige Härchen, aber genug, um herauszufinden, aus welchem Stoff sein Anzug gemacht is'. Jetzt müssen wir nurnoch die Schneidereien befragen, an wen sie so einen weißen Stoff verkauft haben und der Kreis der Verdächtigen wird eingeschränkt."

Das war eigentlich keine schlechte Schlussfolgerung, doch er hatte nicht mit einbezogen, dass KID seine Sachen auch durch eine andere Person bekommen könnte, die diesen Stoff kaufte. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass er sich immer wieder ein neues machte, sondern immer das gleiche Kostüm anzog.

Heijis Sicherheit verschwand, nachdem er meine Einwände gehört hatte.

"Das stimmt. Dann muss ich wohl oder übel nochmal von vorne anfangen." meinte er enttäuscht. "Aber jetzt brauch ich erst mal 'ne Ablenkung. Haste Lust in den Beika Park zu gehen?"

Ich schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ich hab Schule. Ich kann nicht einfach durch die Gegend spazieren. Wenn dann musst du alleine gehen, oder mit Kazuha."

"Oh..." machte er nur und ließ mich allein.

Seufzend stand ich auf und machte mich für die Schule fertig. Warum war er überhaupt in mein Zimmer gekommen? Am Telefon hatte ich ihm erklärt, dass mein Zimmer für ihn tabu war. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich über diese Regel hinweg gesetzt hatte. Aber er war schließlich ein Detektiv. Und als solcher musste man so etwas machen, sonst könnte man niemals seine Fälle lösen. Das gleiche hatte auch Holmes immer gemacht, auch wenn es bei ihm immer so aussah, als würde er sich die Informationen auf dem rechten Weg beschaffen.

Zusammen mit dem Detektiv des Westens verließ ich das Haus. Er hatte sich eine kleinere Tasche geschultert und war unten im Flur gestanden, sobald ich herunter gekommen war.

"Bestimmt geht Kazuha mit Ran mit in die Schule." Hatte er erklärt, "Da wär's das beste, wenn ich auch mitgehe. Is' sowieso nur 'ne Weihnachtsfeier. Außerdem haben die Mädchen in deiner Klasse mal 'nen echten Detektiv verdient."

Glaubst du. Hatte ich nur gedacht.

Tatsächlich stand Ran heute mit Heijis Freundin vor dem Tor und winkte uns begeistert. Sie sah fröhlicher aus als sonst. Entweder sie freute sich darauf, dass ab heute Mittag Ferien sind, oder die Gesellschaft von Kazuha tat ihr gut.

"Und, wie war deine erste Nacht, Heiji?" Rief die sofort.

"Aufschlussreich." Antwortete der nur. Er hatte gleich in seinen genervten Tonfall zurückgewechselt, denn er in ihrer Gegenwart immer anschlug, um sie auch kein bisschen denken zu lassen, dass er sie mögen könnte.

"Toll. Dann können wir heute ja alle Vier zusammen in die Schule gehen." Sagte Ran begeistert, nachdem der Detektiv seinen heutigen Plan erläutert hatte.

Also ich fand das nicht so toll. Heiji würde in der Schule nur damit angeben, wie viele Fälle er schon gelöst hatte und behaupten, er wäre besser als ich, was garnicht stimmte. Wir waren mindestens gleich gut, wenn nicht, ich sogar noch besser. Aber bestimmt würde er das Gleiche sagen, wenn man ihn direkt darauf ansprach. Und genau deshalb mochte ich ihn so sehr. Er war mir in vielen Dingen ähnlich. (auch wenn ich kein Kansai sprach)

Der Schulweg war heute mal kürzer als sonst. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil wir uns die ganze Zeit über irgendwelche Fälle unterhielten, zu denen Kazuha und Ran Kommentare abgaben, welchen Eindruck sie davon gehabt hatten. Als die Teitan Oberschule dann vor uns lag, gab der Detektiv einen beeindruckten Pfiff von sich.

"Größer als ich erwartete hab'." Erklärte er und warf mir einen neckenden Blick zu, "Auch wenn das ganze weiß sie 'n bisschen zu sauber ausseh'n lässt."

"Haha." Sagte ich sarkastisch.

Das Klassenzimmer war bereits gefüllt mit Schülern. Wie erwartete hatten wir etwas die Zeit vergessen, als wir geredet hatten und jeden Augenblick sollte es klingeln.

"Hey, Mori und Kudo! Wen habt ihr denn da mitgebracht?" Wollte einer meiner Mitschüler wissen, sobald wir hereinkamen, doch bevor ich sie vorstellen konnte, ergriff Kazuha selbst das Wort.

"Ich bin Kazuha und das ist Heiji Hattori. Wir sind Freunde, aus Osaka, die bei den beiden zu Besuch sind."

"Aus Osaka? Stimmt ja. Ich hab gehört die haben einen Tag früher keine Schule mehr, als wir."

"Hat sie Hattori gesagt? Ist das nicht der Name des obersten Polizeidirektors von Osaka?"

"Das ist Kudos Rivale aus dem Westen! Heiji Hattori! Ich wusste garnicht, dass die beiden befreundet sind."

Leises Gemurmel drang an meine Ohren, erstarb aber wieder, als unsere Lehrerin den Raum betrat.

Der letzte Schultag dieses Jahres war eigentlich genauso, wie jeder andere, mit der Ausnahme, dass uns die Lehrer eine Kleinigkeit schenkten und wir nur sechs, statt den normalen acht, Stunden hatten. Die beiden Osakaner hielten es durch ohne zu nörgeln, schließlich war es ihre Idee gewesen mitzukommen.

"Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Kazuha, als wir aus dem Haupteingang traten. "Es ist ein schöner Tag und Heiji und ich sind ja nicht jeden Tag in Tokyo. Um genau zu sein, ist das erst unser zweites Mal hier. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zum Tokyotower gehen."

Ran und ich stimmten ihr zu. Das war ein beliebter Ort für Touristen, da man von dort oben über ganz Tokyo blicken konnte. Unterwegs liefen wir bei Ran Zuhause vorbei, um ihren Vater zu fragen, ob er uns hinfahren konnte. Der gescheiterte Detektiv tat uns den Gefallen, besorgte einen Mietwagen und brachte uns hin.

Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, als er uns am Eingang raus ließ. Er schnaubte nur und fuhr davon. Ich glaubte er konnte mich nicht leiden, weil ich die ganzen Aufträge übernahm, die sonst er bekommen könnte, aber ich kam mit ihm aus und das war die Hauptsache.

Heiji und Kazuha liefen, mit Ran zum Ticketstand, um vier Eintrittskarten zu kaufen. Ich stellte mich währenddessen am Eingang an. Das Durchsuchen nach Bomben und Waffen dauerte länger, als das Bezahlen, deshalb kamen sie, lange bevor wir drankamen, zu mir zurück.

"Es scheint ganz schön viel los zu sein." murmelte Ran und schaute sich um.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick. Sie hatte recht. Der Tokyotower war zwar sehr berühmt, doch es waren wirklich viele Leute, die ihn heute besuchen wollten. Zumindest um einige mehr als sonst. Man hatte fast das Gefühl es gäbe Freikarten.

Gerade als wir den Weg zum Fahrstuhl entlang liefen, brummte mein Handy. Es war kein Anruf, sonst hätte es geklingelt, deshalb tippte ich auf eine Nachricht. Tatsächlich war es eine SMS.

Interessiert öffnete ich sie. Darin standen folgende Worte:

 _ **Tokyotower, 20 Uhr, Yellow Sunshine**_

 _ **Der Katzes Kind**_

"Wer is' *der Katzes Kind*?" fragte Heiji, der über meine Schulter mitgelesen hatte. "Irgend'n Freund von dir?"

Schnell schaltete ich es wieder aus und antwortete: "Ja, er schickt mir manchmal Aufträge, möchte aber nicht, dass irgendjemand erfährt, wer er ist."

"Komischer Typ." murmelte Heiji misstrauisch. "Aber wenn er dir hilft, wird er schon in Ordnung sein."

Ich nickte abwesend, als wir in den Fahrstuhl stiegen und dachte über die Nachricht nach. Was für ein Zufall. Ausgerechnet hier und heute, in gerade mal vier Stunden. Das würde auch die Menschenmassen erklären. So wie ich Ran kannte, würde sie hier bleiben wollen, bis es dunkel wurde und der Tokyotower von farbigen Lichtern bestrahlt werden würde, sodass es aussah, als würde er von innen heraus leuchten. Sie liebte dieses Bild am meisten, von dem gesamten Turm.

Wir vertrieben uns die Zeit, indem wir uns Tokyo, von oben, anschauten, Fotos machten und etwas aßen. Zwischendurch fand ich einen unbemerkten Zeitpunkt, um meinem Freund eine Antwort zu schicken. Er nannte mir daraufhin den Treffpunkt.

Ich lächelte zufrieden, als ich ihn mir durchlas. Es war ein perfekter Ort.

Um 19 Uhr gingen die Lichter an, doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher lag nicht auf dem Spektakel, dass sich am Nachthimmel Tokyos abspielte, sondern dem Zentrum der Turmspitze. Dort war eine Absperrung, die die Leute daran hindern sollte, zu dem gelblich schimmernden Diamanten, der ca einen Durchmesser von sieben Zentimeter hatte, zu gehen. Polizisten in Uniformen liefen überall umher und patrouillierten von einer Seite der Plattform zur nächsten.

"Fällt das nur mir auf, oder sind heute viele Polizisten im Einsatz?" fragte Kazuha unsicher, als sie dem nun schon sechsten Bediensteten, der an uns vorbei kam, hinterher schaute.

Ich deutete mit einer lässigen Handbewegung auf meine Entdeckung, sowie Inspektor Nakamori, der voller inbrunst durch die Gegend stürmte.

"Anscheinend hat KID heute Abend wieder einen seiner Auftritte."

Spekulierte ich anhand der Fakten. Inspektor Nakamori wurde nur dann gerufen, wenn eine Nachricht von KID auftauchte.

"Deshalb also die ganzen Leute." Sagte Ran, in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Um kurz vor acht, wir hatten beschlossen bis zur angekündigten Zeit von KID um 20:15 Uhr hier zu bleiben, entschuldigte ich mich bei den anderen, um zu dem Gespräch, mit meinem "Klienten" zu gehen. Heiji wollte mitkommen, doch ich erinnerte ihn daran, dass KID gleich auftauchen würde und da er sich ja unbedingt mit diesem Fall beschäftigen wollte, musste er dort bleiben, um sich selbst einen Eindruck von dem Phantomdieb zu machen.

Um 20:10 Uhr

KID beobachtete das Sicherheitssystem. Es war genauso aufgebaut, wie er erwartet hatte und selbst wenn etwas anderes dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er verschiedene Möglichkeiten durchdacht, um diese zu umgehen. Der "Yellow Sunshine" befand sich in einer Vitrine, bewacht von Sicherheitsleuten, die extra für solche Fälle ausgebildet worden waren. Zusätzlich erschwerten die ganzen Leute seine Flucht, indem sie ihm keinen Weg offen ließen. Aber er war nicht umsonst ein Meisterdieb. Würde ihm das so große Probleme machen, dann wäre er schon viele Male zuvor geschnappt worden. Außerdem war das sein Puplikum. Ohne sie, wäre es nicht das Gleiche, seine Tricks vorzuführen.

Er ließ den Blick über sie Menge wandern. Da war er! Der große Detektiv, der den Westen Japans repräsentierte. Er lächelte. Endlich würde es einmal spannend werden. Nakamori wurde langsam alt und mit diesem Detektiv würde endlich mal etwas neues passieren.

Er schaute auf die Uhr, die an der gegenüber liegenden Wand hing. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann würde die Show beginnen. Er streckte die Hand aus. Ein Schwarm Tauben erschien wie aus dem Nichts, flog einmal über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg und begann die Vitrine zu umkreisen. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt war gekommen.

Die Tauben verwirrten Heiji. Wer kündigte sein Kommen mit Vögeln an? Er wusste zwar, dass KID ein Magier war, aber das war wirklich übertrieben.

Als die Tiere sich, eines nach dem anderen nieder ließ, blieb dem Detektiv die Luft weg. Kaito KID stand dort, mit dem Diamanten in der Hand, eingehüllt in den weißen Vögeln. Es sah fast so aus, als bestände er aus ihnen, da sie jeden Teil seines Körpers bedeckten, außer das Gesicht, mit dem Mononokel.

Wut überkam ihn. Nicht auf KID, sondern auf ihn selbst. Er hatte sich ablenken lassen, dabei war das der Grund, warum so viele Menschen auf Zaubertricks hereinfielen. Und jetzt hatte der Dieb seine Beute.

Nakamori verschwendete keine Zeit mit Nachdenken, sondern befahl allen ihn zu schnappen. Die Sicherheitsleute des Diamanten waren am Nächsten und stürtzten sich auf den Phantomdieb, doch der hatte diesen Namen nicht ohne Grund.. Die Tauben stoben auf, versperrten ihnen die Sicht und als sie in die weite Nacht davon flogen, stand KID auf dem Geländer, nicht weit von Heiji, bereit den Rückzug anzutreten. Der Wind, der auf der Plattform des Turms herrschte, ließ seine Umhang flattern, wie ein Blatt im Wind.

"Vielen Dank für diese Geschenk, Nakamori-keibu." Sagte er und hob den Edelstein ins Licht des Mondes

"Doch wie es scheint, muss ich es zurückgeben. Glas hat nicht den gleichen Wert, wie der wahre Schatz, den ich suche. Ich werde ihn ihnen zurückgeben, damit sie damit machen können, was sie wollen."

Er warf den Diamanten, der anscheinend keiner war, Inspektor Nakamori zu, der ihn überrascht auffing.

Heiji war sprachlos. KID hatte mit einem einzigen Blick erkannt, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handelte. Dieser Typ war wirklich ein Meister, in seinem Handwerk. Er schaffte es jedes Mal die Polizei auszutricksen, ohne selbst ausgetrickst zu werden und hielt dabei das Puplikum in Atem.

"Heute mal nur auf einer betrachtenden Position, Meisterdetektiv des Westens?"

Er erstarrte. KID schaute ihn direkt an, als hätte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass er da war und wo genau er sich befand.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schuss! Schreie ertönten. KIDs Augen weiteten sich, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten herunter fiel. Dort wo es über 300 Meter in die Tiefe ging.

Heiji Kopf fuhr in die andere Richtung, aus der die Kugel gekommen war, wo ein Mann, mit einer Pistole in der Hand und einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht stand. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen, war er Polizeikommissar.

Nakamori war außer sich. Er stampfte auf ihn zu und schrie ihn an, wie er ddas nur tun konnte. Er hätte Zivilisten treffen können. Außerdem schossen sie nicht auf KID. Sie fingen ihn.

Heiji wante sich wieder dem Geländer zu und schaute runter. Er konnte niemanden sehen. Er konnte niemanden sehen. Weder einen KID, der sich irgendwo festklammerte, noch eine Menschenmenge, die sich unten auf dem Erdboden um einen Toten versammelten. Er hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, doch wie hatte er das gemacht?

"Wen suchst du denn?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war die von Shinichi, dessen Besitzer sich einen WWeg durch die Menge bahnte.

"Und was ist überhaupt hier los?"

Der Detektiv des Westens erzählte es dem des Ostens, der einen winzigen Moment besorgt aussah. Doch es war so kurz, dass er glaubte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie diesen Typen in Zukunft von KID-Auftritten fernhalten, wenn es sie denn nach heute noch gibt." sagte Shinichi, sobald Heiji geendet hatte. "Hast du wenigstens schon Fortschritte mit deinem *Wer ist Kaito KID?* Fall gemacht?"

Er mussteden Kopf schütteln. Um genau zu sein, hatte er garnicht mehr daran gedacht, nach irgendwelchen Indizien ausschau zu halten. Er war zu sehr von dem Können beeindruckt gewesen, dass der Magier besaß, wenn es um Diebstahl und Ablenkung ging.

"Ich hab' nich' mal 'ne Ahnung, wo die Kugel ihn erwischt hat." gestand er seinem Freund, "Ich war nich' bei der Sache."

Shinichi warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

"Das bekommst du schon irgendwie hin."


	4. chapter 4

Case 3:

"Was ist eigentlich das?" wollte Heiji wissen und deutete auf das Pflaster, an meinem Unterarm.

Schnell bedeckte ich es mit der Hand und antwortete etwas nervös :

"Ach das! Ähm... Ich bin... hingefallen. Ja genau! Ich bin heute morgen über eins meiner Bücher gestolpert und hab mir den Arm aufgeschürft. Schon dumm, nicht wahr?"

Man sah ihm an, dass er mir nicht glaubte, aber mir fiel keine bessere Ausrede ein. Ich hatte einen schlechten Abend hinter mir. Der Auftrag, den ich bekommen hatte, war schnell erledigt gewesen, doch am Ende hatte er eine unschöne Wendung genommen. Heute morgen war ich dann von dem Getrampel des Detektivs gewegeweckt worden. Das einzige Gute an der ganzen Sache war, dass ich endlich mal wieder richtig geschlafen hatte, sodass die Müdigkeit der letzten Tage verschwunden war.

Jetzt waren wir auf dem Weg zu einem Tatort, zu dem die Polizei mich gerufen hatte, während die Mädchen shoppen gingen. Ran wollte Kazuha sie ganzen Einkaufszentren zeigen, die es in Tokyo gab.

Im Geheimen hatte ich beschlossen ihn den Fall aufklären zu lassen, um ihn wieder ein bisschen aufzumuntern. Er schien die Sache vom Vortag noch nicht ganz weggesteckt zu haben und wenn er glaubte, mich in meiner eigenen Stadt besiegen zu können, würde das seine Stimmung bestimmt um einiges anheben.

Der Mordfall war im Beikapark passiert. Eine Person hatte einen Mann namens Yuichiro Habita erstochen. Die Tatzeit war heute Nacht zwischen ein und drei Uhr. Die Tatwaffe, ein Messer mit einer Klingenlänge von sieben Zentimetern, war in einem Busch, unweit der Leiche, gefunden worden, wo es in aller Eile versteckt worden war.

Heiji begann den Tatort sofort nach Spuren, die auf den Täter hinwiesen und die die Polizei übersehen hatte, abzusuchen. Währenddessen nahm ich mein Handy zur Hand und schrieb eine SMS an *des Katzes Junge*. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Normale Detektive, und selbst die besseren wie Heiji konnte dieser Name täuschen, doch Sherlock Holmes wäre schon wenn er ihn auch nur gehört hätte, dahinter gekommen, welche Person sich damit verbarg. Dabei war es nichtmal so schwer.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er, kurz nachdem ich die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte. So schnelle Antworten war ich von ihm gewohnt.

"Bin grad' dabei ihn aufzumuntern." schrieb ich zurück. Er meinte Heiji. Ich hatte ihm erzählt, wie sehr ihn die Sache vom Vorabend mitnahm.

Gerade beugte der Detektiv sich triumphierend über ein Stück Erde, auf dem er etwas ungewöhnliches gefunden zu haben schien. Etwas, dass nicht dorthin gehörte.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er nicht so schnell aufgibt, mit diesem Fall."

Ich schaute dem Detektiv zu, wie er durch die Gegend lief und auf verschiedene Dinge zeigte, um Inspektor Megure den Tathergang zu erklären. Wie erwartet war es keine Schwierigkeit für ihn, diesen Fall zu lösen. Wahrscheinlich war auch nur seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit wirklich bei uns. Die andere machte sich schon wieder Gedanken, wie er KIDs Identität herausbekommen sollte.

Er beendete die Ermittlungen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, indem er den Mörder bestimmte und zu einem Geständnis brachte, dann drehte er sich herausfordernd, grinsend zu mir um.

"Hah! Ich war schneller als du! Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich ein besserer Detektiv bin als du?"

Du wärst besser, wenn du gemerkt hättest, dass ich überhaupt nichts gemacht habe. Sagte ich in meinen Gedanken, ließ seine Frage sonst aber unbeantwortet.

Nachdem Inspektor Megure Heiji für seine Hilfe gedankt hatte, gönnten wir uns etwas zum Essen. Es war bereits halb Drei und ich war am Morgen zu nichts mehr, als einer kleinen Schüssel Reis, gekommen. Heiji ging das genauso. Kazuha und Ran hatten uns aus dem Haus gescheucht, weil sie gemeint hatten, es wäre ein schöner Tag, also sollten wir auch raus gehen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ran so hartnäckig sein konnte, obwohl ich sie seit dem Kindergarten kannte.

Während wir da standen und aßen, begann es zu schneien. Kleine weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel, die schon bald größer wurden und begannen die Straßen zu bedecken.

Eine Weile schaute ich dem Spiel des Wetters zu, bis Heiji mich anstupste und mit dem Kopf zu einer Person nickte, die uns beobachtete. Es war ein etwa 17-Jähriger Junge, mit Basecap, die sein Gesicht in Schatten warf.

Ich lächelte und wand mich wieder dem Detektiv zu.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er erkannt wer wir sind und fragt sich, wie wir als Rivalen nur so entspannt beieinander sitzen können."

Er blinzelte mich verwirrt an, dann fing er an zu lachen.

"Wir werden wirklich als Rivale des andren angesehen? Das hab' ich garnich' gewusst. Ich dacht' immer wir sin' Kollegen. Eigentlich sogar Freunde, die sich halt gern mal messen."

Genau das war auch mein Gedanke, doch es war schön ihn auch mal von ihm ausgesprochen zu hören. Außerdem musste ich ihn ja irgendwie ablenken. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Jungen, der sich inzwischen über sein Essen gebeugt hatte. Heiji durfte nichts von dem ganzen erfahren, bevor er sich sicher war, dass der Detektiv vertrauenswürdig war.

Aber was machte er überhaupt hier?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde es mir schon sagen, wenn es wichtig war. Vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall, dass er ausgerechnet in Beika unterwegs war und nicht in Ekoda. Jeder wollte mal was anderes sehen.

Als wir fertig waren, liefen wir hinaus, in den Schnee. Inzwischen bedeckte eine feine, weiße Schicht den Boden, die nicht einmal durch die Schritte der vielen Menschen wegschmolz. In den letzten Tagen war es sehr kalt gewesen, sodass der Boden gefroren war und die Flocken darauf liegen blieben.

Jemand rempelte mich an. Gleichzeitig spürte ich einen zusammengefalteten Zettel, der in meine Hand geschoben wurde, dann hörte ich ein "Entschuldigung" und schnelle Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um das Stück Papier vor Heiji zu verstecken, der dem Übeltäter nachschaute.

"Also ich versteh' die Leute hier nich'." Sagte er "Is' grad mal 17 und hat schon keine Zeit mehr, um sich richtig zu entschuldiegen."

"Vielleicht kommt er zu spät mach Hause." Schlug ich vor. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er Tokyo, oder seine Bewohner schlecht machte. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich bin müde."

Das war ich nicht wirklich, aber ich wusste, dass er noch unbedingt zum Hafen wollte und wenn wir uns aufteilten, konnte ich das erledigen, was ich tatsächlich vor hatte. Er reagierte, wie erwartet, mit dem Vorschlag und aufzuteilen.

Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm, nachdem ich ihm eine Wegbeschreibung gegeben hatte und lief davon. Sobald ich sicher war, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen konnte, bog ich in die nächste Seitenstraße ab. Dort faltete ich den Zettel auseinander und las das Wort, dass dort in aller Eile hingekritzelt worden war. Es war ein Ort. Genauer gesagt, war es der Hafen von Tokyo.

Am Hafen von Tokyo, 17 Uhr

Es war Schicksal, dass er mich ausgerechnet dort treffen wollte ...oder auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall musste ich dafür sorgen, dass Heiji mich nicht sah, wo er sich doch auch hier irgendwo herumtrieb.

Ich spähte um jede Ecke, bevor ich abbog, bis ich den gewünschten Ort erreichte. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, wo genau er meinte, da wie verschiedene Treffpunkte, an verschiedenen Orten ausgemacht hatten, falls nicht genug Zeit blieb, um Genaueres aufzuschreiben.

Ich erreichte mein Ziel und wartete. Ich befand mich in einer eher abgelegenen Ecke des Hafens, direkt neben einem blauen Container, auf dem ein großes, weißes Kanji Schriftzeichen stand: 願 (neka/Katze)

Warum da ausgerechnet Katze stand, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht hieß die Firma, zu der er gehörte, so.

Ich wartete genau eine Minute, dann löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten, zwischen zwei weiteren Containern. Es war der Junge von vorhin, doch jetzt hatte er die Kappe abgesetzt und ich schaute in das Gesicht, das genauso gut mein eigenes hätte sein können, wenn man mal von den hellblauen Augen absah. Außerdem waren seiner Haare um einiges unordentlicher, als meine.

Lächelnd betrachtete Kaito Kuroba mich.

"Du hast aber lange gebraucht."

"Ich musste ja auch noch Heiji loswerden. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich das überhaupt schnell geschafft habe. Aber sag, was war so wichtig, dass ich sofort kommen sollte. Normalerweise bist du nicht so hektisch." Erwiederte ich.

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden ernst, als er sein Pokerface ablegte.

"Es geht um den Vorfall gestern."

Instinktiv fuhr mein Hand hoch zu dem Streifschuss, an meinem Arm.

"Ich glaube wir sollten Kaito KID eine Auszeit gönnen. Nur so lange, wie solche Leute herumrennen. Danach können wir weiter machen."

Ich erstarrte. Was sagte er da gerade? Wir sollten es lassen? War das sein Ernst?

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Nein! Wir können keine Pause machen. Was ist, wenn die Organisation in dieser Zeit den Pandora Stein findet? Dann wäre alles, was wir bisher geleistet haben umsonst gewesen. Willst du das etwa?"

"N-Nein!" Sagte er überrascht "Ich habe aber gedacht du willst nicht mehr, nachdem du gestern beinahe gestorben bist."

"Hah!" Machte ich "Da war ich selbst schuld. Hätte ich besser aufgepasst, wäre ich nie in diese Situation gekommen."

Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich auf dem Geländer gestanden hatte, als Plötzlich etwas heißes meinen Arm gestriffen hatte. Ich war so überrascht gewesen, dass ich vergessen hatte mein Gleichgewicht zu halten und hinab gestürtzt war. Mein Glück war es gewesen, dass Kaitos Freund Jii, der uns mit Informationen und Gerätschaften versorgte, den Hängegleiter wieder repariert hatte. Kaito hatte ihn das letzte Mal kaputt gemacht, als er eine Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte.

Ich lächelte. Nachdem ich vom Turm gefallen war, hatte ich ihn angerufen, dass er meinen Platz einnehmen sollte, da Heiji sonst Verdacht schöpfen könnte. Dafür hatte ich ihm eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Dinge gegeben, die an diesem Tag passiert waren. Er musste ja irgendetwas einbauen, dass nur ich wissen konnte, damit der Detektiv glaubte, dass auch wirklich ich es gewesen war. Was ich natürlich nicht war.

"Verstehe ich das Richtig?" Fragte eine Stimme, mit einem Kansai-Dialekt hinter mir "Kudo, du bist Kaito KID?"


End file.
